Talk:Luminescent Biomass
"The radiation from the biomass is what originally mutated the native sea slug and allowed them to produce ADAM." Is this said in the game somewhere ?? Radiation strong enough to make such a 'glow' kills anything living there quite quickly and entirely. Isnt it more likely to be bioluminescence of organisms living in some microcosm created by the geothermal activity down there (warmth and possibly chemicals from volcanic vents)??? Testxyz (talk) 07:59, February 19, 2014 (UTC) : I think someone misundertood about biomass. Just delete "radiation" part, then it will be fine. : Pawn of Atlas (talk) 08:16, February 19, 2014 (UTC) : I usually like to raise the issue first just in case there is some Developer Interview (particularly after the game is out and explaining something actually in the game) that I hadnt seen unequivocably stating "X is so". The 'radiation' bit leads into the 'mutation' bit. : Testxyz (talk) 08:57, February 19, 2014 (UTC) : Since the sea slugs were mutated by the Biomass wouldn't that mean that it is somewhat radioactive. : 13:19, February 19, 2014 (UTC) ::No, mutations are simply damage to DNA which can be caused by all sorts of things. Radiation exposure can exacerbate the process of mutation, but more natural events such as spontaneous mutation, errors in the replication process, or exposure to chemical mutagens (the option I'd bank on in this case) can lead to mutations. If there's no direct indication of radiation, we shouldn't assume it. ::Unownshipper (talk) 07:30, February 21, 2014 (UTC) ::Biomass sounds like a buzzword which really only implies 'bunch of stuff living down there in the cold depths' and with that level of bioluminescence it would be more than a small microcosm around a few hot sulfur vents. Bioluminescence takes up energy and intensity decreases rapidly with distance thru water, so it has to be a huge mass of something able to waste energy (implying a rich environment) and possibly be floating throughout the water itself to be close to were anybody could see it so clearly/brightly. The slugs 'mutation' is just a local anomaly as any function of every organism was originally the product of one or more 'mutations' The ADAM chemicals sound like some venom effect that was a viable trait against the seaslug's (actually a mollusk) enemies or food. It just happened to have a significant effect on humans tissue. :: 10:42, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Glowing Biomass fun "though most of Rapture's citizens are unaware of the mass' existence" With that picture being seen outside in the ocean? Everyone over in those buildings are closer to it and they cant see it ?? How many countless people in their private Bathyspheres went out to find the source of all that gloweyness? Is it mentioned anywhere (in the game) that this is so? 12:52, February 15, 2015 (UTC) :I agree, that's not specified in-game nor from the developers (who were the ones to call it "luminescent biomass," inmates at Persephone speaks of a disturbing light), and an abyss that peculiar would have made quite a tourist curiosity in Rapture. Pauolo (talk) 13:08, February 15, 2015 (UTC)